


In The Rain

by InRetrospect



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: M/M, Poetry, really bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InRetrospect/pseuds/InRetrospect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem possibly penned by Royston for Hal, post-Havemercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Rain

I think you're the most beautiful when you've come home in the rain  
Your hair plastered over your eyes, ink bleeding from your palm, water in your boots making you limp  
You should be shivering, touchy  
But your smile is warm instead.

When we first met, we ran in the rain together  
And even though we shook as we waited out the onslaught  
Something lit inside my ribs again to fight off the lingering cold.

You look proud, with a light in your face now that you've won your uphill battle home  
And laugh- I've just remembered, there's errands to run, will you come?  
I smile, a crackling beam, hoist my coat over your head and say- I'll keep you warm.


End file.
